The darkness Inside
by Deaths Mistress of Death
Summary: The Darkness inside takes you through Harry Potter's journey of life after his fifth year of Hogwarts. Things will be learned. Secrets will be revealed, people will be tried and tested in the unforgettable, unforgivable, life of the boy who lived.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Real songs (I don't own them ?)

You should listen to them

I don't Harry Potter ( ? )

I am a horrible speller so I hope for a beta. (Sorry ahead of time for misspelling)

By: Sleeping with sirens

Song: better off dead

There's nothing really left to say

And I don't need you to explain

We don't need those light

So tired of living in the past

So if we're gonna make it last

We should leave it all behind

I'd rather you lie

Than throw it all away

How deep do you wanna go?

Don't you know that some things

Are better left alone?

How deep do you wanna go?

Don't you know that some things

Are better left alone?

They're better left alone

I think we may have gone too far

Losing sight of who we are

How do we get back (How do we get back)

To a time when it was so easy?

Cause I need you and you need me

Oh, what happened to that? (Whoa)

I'd rather you lie

Than throw it all away

How deep do you wanna go?

Don't you know that some things

Are better left alone?

How deep (How deep)

Do you want to go?

Don't you know that some things

Are better left alone?

They're better left alone

How deep do you wanna go?

Don't you know that some things

Are better left alone? (Better left, better left)

How deep (How deep)

Do you wanna go? (Do you wanna go?)

Don't you know that some things

Are better left alone?

They're better left alone

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh)

Better left alone

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh)

Better left alone

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh)

The song Blasted through a young mans head phones as he walked down the street, wearing clothes 6 sizes to big and shoes that should have been thrown out years ago. He had long wavy pitch black hair and when the sun shined it would shimmer to a deep he looked up he was wearing big round glasses that concealed unusually bright emerald green eyes. The eyes has seen to much, they were the eyes that should be of an old man, but here they were on a teenagers face. There was a prominent wound on his face that looked as though it was going to scar. He looked around eyeing a shop that people strayed away from as though it was the plague, he walked right towards it as though was his designated location he opened the door and walked in. The man following the teen grinned showing unusually sharp teeth as though he was a vampire. He turned away knowing he would find his pray soon enough his pray could have a little fun before he caught him.

As he walked away he fingered the letter that was sent to him by a request from his best friends will... His best friend was formerly Sirius Black, he didn't know why his friend sent this letter to him when he faked his death, but he understood the reasons for doing so. He pulled out the letter and reread it for what seemed to be the millionth time since he started his mission, not to kill Harry Potter but to turn him into the same thing he was... A vampire.

Dear Edmund,

I know you went to my will reading and I know you think I'm dead, and I know you would punch me if we saw each other again. Wait that sounded wrong, okay I'm not good at explaining things so I'll just put it in very obviously said...or written. Well anyway, hey Edmund it's me Sirius Black, and by the way I'm alive, I know you think I'm lying but I faked my death, you were right about Dumbledore or should I dumb as a door, you were right he's a manipulative old coot. Anyway I faked my own death so I could properly go and help the dark. But I have a problem, my godson, Harry, as in Harry Potter, he's still in dumblfucks trap, and I don't think he's realized he's trapped. That is why I'm gonna ask you to do what you can to bring him back to me. Please bring him back, and I know your dark but not on -his- side so I ask you to show him how the dark art really works, to train him in everything you do, and even more only if you could turn into what you are to make him even better, then do so, but only with his permission. Please do this, but let him still be a teen Ed, the least you could do is try. I have to go now I'm running out of paper, I hope to see you and my godson soon.

Murader out

Padfoot

And of course train him in all that he needed to know reminded himself, he just hoped the kid would hurry up on his shopping he wanted to get this training started so he could see ol'pads again, but he had been demanded to let the kid be a teenager, but with the looks of it him going into that shop, he was gonna have his hands full with him.

(Harry's POV)

As Harry walked down the street he sensed someone following him, he glanced in the window of the shop he was going into there, that was the man who was following him yesterday, he really hoped it wasn't some death eater. Looking at the name of the store hoping it was the right place Dudley was telling him about (A.N. Dudley and Harry are friends because there in the same gang and he realized that what he and his parents were doing was wrong, he finally had enough and started to help Harry offering him a place in the gang he was in) he looked at the name Rays place, yup that's what Dudley called it. Apparently the owner didn't care if you were underage he was up to anything and would do anything from piercings to tattoos, and some other stuff that people only dreamed about, he was up for anything.

As he walked there was a rush of nice cool air, opposite to the outside heat. He pulled off the ear phones he was wearing and was blasted with music from speakers in the shop. He glanced around looking from the tattoo station to the clothes racks to the man staring at him in the corner to the shoes hanging on the wall, he did a double take a man starting at him in the corner?! He flipped around staring at the man who was busy staring at him. He was itching to pull out his switchblade or even the gun that was in his, never mind where it was, but he had to alway be prepared.

(Raymonds POV)

He heard the bell above the door jingle which meant that someone came inside, then another as someone left, looking up he saw a young man that looked as though he had been through hell and back. He slowly stood as he saw the young man slowly look around eyeing the tattoo station then turn around and look at the clothing shop. He was surprised most people look around then leave not wanting to be associated with this type of store. He saw the young boy pull out ear buds and was shocked when the guy started to unconsciously start to mouth the words to the song. Yes he was very surprised. He turned around still watching the guy that was looking around when his eyes glanced at him then turned away he was even more surprised, then he saw the guy jerk to a stop looking at the boots then whip around to look at his face. He saw the young guys hands twitch to his pocket. He raised an eyebrow, so the guy had some type of weapon on him, and probably knew how to use it, he observed watching the guy slowly morph into a shallow defense of a position, slowly molding his body to be ready to fight or flight. He really hoped this guy was either here to buy something or had the wrong address he really didn't want a fight to break out in his store. He raised his hand waving, "hey the names Raymond but everyone calls me Ray," his other hand in plain view to make sure the guy new he didn't want any trouble.

(Harry's POV)

"Hey the names Raymus but every one calls me Ray" one hand in the air in a waving motion and the other by his side but obviously showing he had no weapons on himself.

He slowly shook out of the position he was in, into a more natural position his hands free showing he didn't want any trouble. "Names Harry but every calls me Ry," said Harry.

"Well what can I do for ya Ry?" Said Ray as he put the last new poster up. Putting away his tools.

"Well, that depends doesn't it? You got nice clothes and I could do with new ones, but I need to know if the rumors are true, do you do piercings and tattoos?" Said Harry hoping his cousin told him the truth.

"Well that depends on what type you want don't it? I don't do private parts but I do tongue piercings, ear, nose, eyebrows, lip, belly buttons, the works. Same goes for tattoos. " Said Ray already liking the sound of the guy in front of him.

Harry looked around already feeling like he was at home here. He hadn't felt that while and he hoped he would be able to come back, maybe even get a job here, because it felt at home, he felt at peace here in this little shop.

When he walked out of the shop 4 and a half hours later he wasnt even noticeable, he was more of a stranger. He liked it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 4

"Its funny how

The people that

Hurt you

the most are

the ones who

swore they

never would."

Neville

I walked into my cousins Agency, she owned the place but she loved being the front manager setting appointments and such. He truthfully didn't get it but she loved it so he would support her till she chose she didn't need him anymore. He gracefully and smoothly went through the floo and appeared in her Agency as he looked around he saw a guy and his eyes slid past him and flew back to him when he realized just who was sitting there he stumbled and nearly fell on his face hoping his cover had not just been blown when he saw the shock he knew it was. He was not anymore dumb stumbling neville anymore he was now a pureblood heir. He knew the second the looked into those emerald green eyes he had a lot of explaining to do with him.

Harry

he heard the floo go off and looked up from his lap to see neville smoothly come threw the floo instead of falling on his face like how he did in the Platform he watched in shock as he didnt even looking Nauseous. He got a glent in his eye and he knew it was there when he saw neville flinch and nearly fall on the floor

I wished i could unsee what i had just seen, Now i truely knew i couldn't trust anybody. I dropped my eyes from his and looked at the book in my hands and opened it again and ignored him when he tried to talk to me.

Neville

I looked at Harry and my smile slowly dropped from my face when he ignored me as i tried to talk to him. "come on harry listen to me, please just let me explain." i pleaded with him, he was the only one at school i trusted with my life, but i knew it would be a long time before he fully trusted me again. i started to explain myself even if he ignored me, "In the beginning i wasn't faking i was just that bad but as i got better with my Pureblood training but i didn't want anyone to know, please believe me, i wasn't trying to deceive you Harry.

I looked into my friends face and only saw pain and Destruction... The destruction of our friendship was crumbling right in front of me and i could do nothing to stop it. I felt our bond breaking... The trust slipping away and i could do nothing but watch it slip from me, i felt crying, and hiding all at once.

Harry

I looked down at my trembling fingers hoping that he would just grab them and tell me That he really was telling the truth. to look me in the eyes and say he was sorry... i waited...and i waited..and nothing happened. I looked up at him and i ran. not saying a word. i just got up opened a door and ran. i was expecting hot air but i didn't feel any but i didn't care, i was running. this could wait i thought as i ran into a dark ally and i kept running. i didn't know if i would ever stop and i doubted i ever would. i just kept running, not holding back the tears anymore. i cried my heart out as i ran. My heart on my sleeve even though i had all the occlumency training could not hold back my pain.

Unknown

"we have to help him" said a man.

"it is not our Problem brother" said a woman with a high voice.

"it is our problem dearest sister, even though you see you are blind" said a woman with an airy voice.

"Then if we must" said the woman with the high voice as she stared in distain at the boy in the viewing glass. "

"thank you sister" said the man looking with sad eyes at the boy.

"then we must do a prophecy" said the woman with an airy voice. She looked into the viewing glassing, she changed the view with different prophecy she thought of and none were good. All ending with death and destruction. Until she looked to the heavens above and starting chanting her hands and arms spread wide linked with her brother and sister's hand in the Triangle of fate they looked to the Heavens. They looked to their mother for guidance, Praying for help as they pleaded above for guidance. they started glowing until there was nothing brighter not even the sun. then suddenly they looked down and looked at each other and nodded. they would do as their mother said and put the boy back where no fate, no death, and no time could pass. The sent him to the Domus defunctorum et oblitus (AN: Home of the dead and the forgotten in latin, i blame Google Translate if it is a wrong translation )

Harry

Pain. A burning bright hurtful pain was all he knew for what felt like hours but he knew it as only minutes then he blacked out after hearing a clashing of thunder and feeling a patter of rain on his skin.

Unknown provo

"it has been done, now not even we have any say over his choices anymore" said a woman with a high voice, "are you happy now, sister? brother?"

"Yes, now i can see what is to become, the path is much clearer now." said a woman with an airy voice, "becuase we can not interfere with him and his path he will do the right thing for him and the world in the end even if its what we least expect."

"What do you mean dear sister?" said the only male in the room. His sister just looked at him and smiled before walking away from the viewing glass.

Unknown provo 2

"what has happened to you dear child" he said as he looked at the child that had appeared in their land as a bolt of lightning. He slowly lifted him into his arms tucking him into his coat to block the wind and rain so he wouldn't freeze to death before he could get him to a castle.

The castle was not unlike the one harry knew to be hogwarts but he would soon find out it is nothing like hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Sorry for the long wait! my computer didnt save anyhting so i've had to rewrite everything i had quite a few chapters done so now im rewriting everything, im sorry for the long wait! without further ado... "there's always a little truth Behind every "just kidding" A little knowledge behind every "i don't know" A little emotion behind every "I don't care" and a little pain behind every "its okay." " Previously - He messed up and he knew it. - The shop keeper looked at the kid that was buying stuff from him in different forms but still had the same smell about im that tickled at his mind but for the life of him he couldn't remember who the scent belonged to. so instead he focused on the young man who most likely was the same person and said, "well , i'll be darned, i could have sworn he looked just like ya. Well thats okay, so what can i get for you?" he thought if this guy buys the same things as the other him well i'll know it was him and confront him. Harry listed off a list of supplies he needed and some more things to it as to not raise suspension about having the exact same things as his "twin." when he gathered all his stuff with 25 different names and 50 different disguises, he was finally finished with everything he needed but now he had a dilemma he need somewhere ot practice he finally decided to go to a real estate agency he saw on his trips through the alley... Entering harry looked around the nice small waiting area, he went up to the front with his most clam manner he could and requested to see a real estate manager so he could buy a home. the nice looking lady behind the desk said "you will have to wait for an available manager." she said with a nice smiled at the polite young man, that's when she noticed his scar and gapped while he wasn't looking and looked he files while contemplating about why he would need a house, he should only be 15, to young to be alone all the time. then she remembered what he cousin said about him (Neville Longbottom) about how he hated touch in the beginning of the year every year, how he wrote like 10 drafts for his home work and how each had less information and less of him in it made her supsious. she frowned and hit a button that told her cousin he could come over. he told her about D.A. and what they used and she decided to make something similar so he could come over and she would not be super busy. Neville I felt a charm burned on his arm and looked up from his homework with a smile and ran up the stairs to change out of his house clothes and changed into nice, yet clam neat clothes and went by his Grandmothers work room and told her stiffly that he would be back later. he put his emergency trunk in his bag just in case anything unexpected happened. Then he went through the Floo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch2

As Harry Potter walked out he smirked he looked completely different. He now proudly has 15 piercings. And a few tattoos. he had 4 wrap around bands on his upper left arm, on his right arm he had three connecting spirals (A.N. If you've seen teen wolf imagine the alpha, beta, omega symbol) a blood red lily on his right hand inner arm, a raven on his right side of his stomach, a black cross on his left side of his chest ( reaching down to the middle of his stomach) on his left calf he has a emerald green dragon with grey eyes, I also have a stag and grim like dog on his other calf under a moon that is mad of music notes on the other side (inner) there was a paw print with angle wings and a halo. (Yes he knows more people that died all will be explained In do time) The outfit though was completely different than the one I had walked in wearing I now have on leather pants with black ankle high converses with emerald green laces and a emerald greed skin tight shirt that makes my eyes pop. I also have on a black leather jacket and a black and green deck hat that said PTX (A.N. as in the band) I also have quite a few band bracelets on each wrist.

In each hand was 8 bags stuffed full of stuff. That had feather lighting charms and as soon as I was out of sight of muggles I shrunk my bags and put them in my pocket then I changed my hair to a light blond (not as blind as malfyos just a few shades darker with green tips with some simple glamours to make sure no one would notice me (as in Harry Potter) at Diagon Ally as I did my shopping.

~~~~~(Edmunds Provo)

If allowed the boy by scent because he changed his appearance while I looked around I don't know what his plan is but at least he's being smart about it changing his appearance before going into the ally where I nearly lost him becoming overwhelmed by all the smells before I centered myself. he walked into multiple shops buying things here and there every once in a while he would change the colors of his clothes and hair and eyes some times even skin people asked his name he always have a fake one. I was starting to admire the kids guts and charm, but then he slipped up giving the and name to the same person but in different but the same clothes I instead of black and green it was white and blue and his hair was blue with whit tips, he joked and said that his twin brother must had used his name instead of his own. but I could smell his nervousness.

He messed up and he knew it.


End file.
